Jack Frost Gets Curious
by Dudepatrol47
Summary: The Guardians know all about Jack's past, now it's his turn to learn about theirs! (Book and Movie universe)
1. Prologue (Jack Frost)

FrostBite for the win!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any other material related to the movie (the books). Although, I don't think anyone owns the characters themselves

* * *

Jack was always bored at this time of the night.

Because he was an immortal ice spirit, he never had to sleep. For the other guardians, this wasnt much of a problem. North had his toys to make, Sandy his dreams to spread, and Tooth her teeth to collect. Heck, even the kangaroo had his eggs to raise!

But jack was different. He was the Guardian of Fun! What was he supposed to do in the middle of the night when everyone was asleep?

Before he had joined the guardians, he would just wander about aimlessly, freezing whatever was within reach. Sometimes he would even sneak into kids rooms to watch their dreams when he passed by particularly good ones.

But now that he was a guardian, things felt different. Aimless wandering didn't seem to alleviate the bordem anymore.

So now Jack was just sitting in a tree watching the stars, bored.

It was at times like this, that he started to think. And as usual of late, his thoughts turned to one of two subjects. The first was his old life.

After getting back his old memories, he had realized several things that had always puzzled him, like why did he think of this town as his home, and why did he always seem to keep coming back to Jamie and his family. It was simple! He had grown up in this town as a human, and through his sister, Jamie was his great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grand-nephew

But tonight, his thoughts turned to the second usual subject... His recent fight with Pitch and the other guardians. Although they had not all been together at the same time in nine months, since they beat Pitch, he would still see some of them around.

Sandy was always easiest to find, since he spread his good dreams to every child every night. Tooth's fairy army was harder to spot since they were smaller and quicker, and Jack didn't always spend the night where someone had lost their tooth, although Baby Tooth always made sure to stop by and say - er, squeek - hello to him if he was along her route. And since North lived at the North Pole, where it was always cold, Jack would drop by there often. He hadn't seen Bunnymund or Tooth at all.

He was trying to stay out of the rabbit man's way as a kind of peace offering. Sort of an apology for making it snow on easter so many times.

And he hadn't seen Tooth because... well he didn't really have a good reason. He would tell himself that it was because she didn't go out in the field anymore, or that her palace was to far away or to warm for him to visit, or that he didn't want her sticking her fingers in his mouth again. He didn't really beieve any those reasons himself - well alright, the hands in his mouth one was actually a good reason, but he knew she could stop herself from doing that too much. Either way, something inside of him kept him from going to visit her.

But as of tonight he hadn't seen any of them in almost two weeks. This was nothing to worry about, but tonight Jack was starting to make himself feel lonely with those thoughts. After a while, to stop the lonely feeling he tried thinking of his family too, and a stray thought struck him.

For whatever reason, he hadn't had this thought before. And this thought filled Jack with a new energy. He was no longer a bored boy looking at the stars. Now he was a man on a mission. For while this thought wasn'n in any way remarkable to anyone else, it was a mystery waiting to be solved to Jack.

This thought brought up questions he couldnt answer. And he was determined to find out the answers.

"I wonder if the other guardians miss their families as much as i miss mine" Jack thought as he rocketed into the sky, shooting towards the North Pole. 'After all,' he thought. 'They know about my past. Now I should know about theirs!'

* * *

Author's Note: I dont think this should be a very long story, just about four or five chapters. And For the record, i'll be using info from the books, so if youve read them, you may not be that surprised. And if you havent read them... read them!

Anyway, i totally support Jack Frost and the Tooth Fairy (so be prepared for that later on) but i dont think i like the name Rainbow Snowcone (the name i've heard most) for their pairing. i get the reasoning behind it, but its kind of a mouthful to say. I mean Sweet Tooth (the pairing of Tooth and Bunny - which i dont entirely understand) rolls right off the tounge.

So i'm going to officially endorse the name Frost Bite! I didnt make it up, but ive rarely seen it out there, and it makes so much more sense! I mean yeah they both work for Jack, but this one is more tooth relatable... Yeah, she's colorful, but teeth bite! And snow cones are sugar and icethat can cause cavities, and stain your teeth... two things i dont think Tooth would like!

So anyway, FrostBite!


	2. North

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any other material related to the movie (the books). Although, I don't think anyone owns the characters themselves

Notes: Lots of thanks to ap120 and Seto K4iba1 for reviewing, hope you like this chapter just as much!

Special thanks to Luna Awesomesauce 1012 It's awesome knowing that i'm not the only one who thinks that abou Rainbow Snowcone! And I hope you like how i will (eventually) portray Tooth. I had originally planned to do several characters today, but something came up at the last minute, so i can only do the one for tonight.

Special thanks to Jokermask18; i hadnt heard the announcemet for the Sandman and the War of Dreams yet, am i am now really looking forward to it!

And to answer maganimefreak, there will definately be FrostBite (Also special thanks for using that name) in here! The only reason she isn't listed as one of the characters (which i seriously considered doing) is because all of the guardians are getting the spotlight in various chapters. But i definately am looking forward to writing her appearance!

* * *

"Hey Phil!" Jack called to the familiar Yeti as he flew into the North Pole.

Since becoming a Guardian, his old nemesis could no longer prevent him from entering the toy shop. Because of this, the two had actually become friends, and would occasionally hang out and play ball with a couple elves. That is to say, they would use the elves as the balls. It was after all more fun then using snowballs all the time.

Jack zoomed through the workshop, icing a few toys as he passed by, to cries of anger from the other yetis. When he got to North's door, he knocked, and heard a muffled voice call "Come in"

He entered and looked around. There was no one there.

"North?" he called warily. Although Pitch was defeated, Jack knew that he could reappear at any moment, and he was always on his guard. So when someone told him to come in, and he found the room empty, he was going understandably on edge.

Suddenly, North popped his head out of a hole in what Jack had thought was a wall, and said "Jack, is that being you?"

Spotting Jack, his eyes lit up.

"Good, it is you. Wait right there, I am having the feeling that you especially will enjoy this!" His head disappeared back into the wall. Before Jack had time to do anything, he heard a crash. North's head reappeared and said "I will be a little minute" and disappeared again.

Jack knew North's 'little minutes' usually ended up being longer than estimated, he decided to have a look around. Jack had been in North's office/study before, but never alone. And North tended to remodel it often, designing it to go along with whatever mood he was in at the time. So Jack was not surprised when he found a giant mirror behind one of the curtains on the wall.

He wondered what the point of having a giant mirror was if you were just going to hide it behind stuff, when he noticed something.

He was looking at his reflection in the mirror, but he wasn't looking at _his_ reflection in the mirror.

The boy looking back at him was not Jack Frost. He mimiced Jack's moves exactly, like any normal reflection should, but his hair was more blondish, and his clothes were different. His reflection wasnt wearing a hoodie, and his staff had a glowing diamond on the end. As a matter of fact, his reflections whole body was glowing.

Jack made a few random moves just to make sure it really was his reflection, and it copyed him perfectly. He even tried tricking it by closing the curtains, then whooshing them open and making a face. Of course, the reflection copyed him perfectly.

He understood why North kept this covered with a curtain. If he had mirror that made your reflection weird and glowy, he wouldn't want to keep it in the open either.

As he was about to try something else, when he heard a door begin to open. Jack quickly closed the curtains and tried to look innocent. North eyed him suspiciously for a minute, then laughed and asked "Jack, what has brought you all the way up here today? Shouldn't you be out there having fun? I hope to be seeing lot's of snow while on my route!"

Jack laughed and said, "Dont worry, two days is plenty of time to make a whie christmas. But it was the middle of the night, so no kids to have fun with at the moment."

He shuffled a little nervously. He was determined to ask his questions but now that he was actually about to do it, he didn't quite know how to broach the subject.

He decided to be direct.

"Where do you come from?" he asked.

A look of surprise showed on North's face. "I came from back room. Just now. You saw me open the door." The look of surprise turned to worry, and North put his hand to Jack's forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

A second later, North removed his hand. "Well you're feeling a little cold. Is that normal for you?"

Jack rolled his eyes, and answered "Yeah, kind of. But no, i mean how did you become a Guardian? Who were you before?

The worry left North's face, and he laughed.

"Ah, that is being a question i can answer with no worry. There is nothing much to tell really... I was born several hundred years ago. I never knew my parents, so i grew up with no rules. As i grew up, i went looking for adventure. I joined the Cossack hoarde for several years, but we did not get along so well, so when i was about your age - that is to say, when i was eighteen, not three-hundred and eighteen - i broke off and started my own troop of thieves."

"We were the most marvelous band of thieves the world had ever seen. Name any country or monarch, and we had stolen something highly valuable from them!"

"Then one day, the ma in the moon sent me a dream. It was a wonderul dream that showed me a place with riches untold ripe for the taking, and i knew that i was meant to be the one to take them. But things did not quite go as planned. After we rode our horses through the sky and my thieves were turned to stone. Then a bear killed me."

"After that, i became a magician's apprentice, Pitch turned into my robot djinni, and then turned me into a doll. Katherine saved me and the man in the moon gave me his fathers sword. Anyway, come look at this..."

Now that he had completed his story, North was anxious to show Jack what he had hust finished building in the back

"But wait, what? Whose Katherine? And you were a doll?!" Jack tried to protest that that wasn't exactly a complete story, but North just brushed him off.

"Not much to tell, really. Katherine is an old and dear friend of mine. You may know her as Mother Goose. Her and Nitelite were inseperable until..." he trailed off. "Well it dosen't matter, she's not here right now anyway. Come, look at this!"

North pressed the button on a remote in his hand, and the whole wall went up. Behind it was a whole miniture city carved out of ice. The ice cars and ice people actually moved along the streets as if they were alive. Then Jack noticed that there were flying cars and people with jetpacks flying between the tops of the skyscrapers.

Jack was breathless.

"Ah-ha! I knew yould like it! I had to move it behind the wall to keep the yetis from breaking it all the time."

Suddenly the door banged open and a Yeti barged in. The jolt cused one of the more fragile looking skyscrapers to fracture and start to fall. The little ice people shrieked and tried to run away. Without thinking, Jack caught the building before it hit, and repaired the damage with a touch.

Jack and North both turned to glare at the yeti, whose hands were covering his mouth in horror. He sheepishly backed away, and darted behind a curtain.

'The curtain covering the mirror' Jack realized, as North was saying that accidents still happened occasionally.

"Did he just walk into your mirror?" he interuppted.

"What mirror?"

"Behind this curtain" Jack leaped to the curtain, and drew it aside, revealing an embarrased yeti standing in a copy of the room they were already in.

"There is no mirror here, just another room" North said.

"But there was a mirror here earlier" Jack insisted. "My reflection was all weird in it. I was glowy and blonde"

"Ahhhh," North said understanding. "That was no mirror, that was Nitelite!"

"Nitelite?"

"Yes, another guardian. He used to be Man in Moons babysitter!"

* * *

The Man in the Moon had a babysitter?! Who knew? Anyway, be sure to read and review please!

So, That's North's backstory in a glance. For a more complete version, be sure to read (or listen to) the actual books! Theyre pretty good! I don't want to ruin the books for anyone, so that's all you're getting from North.

I will do the other characters more thouroughly, it's just that i feel this is how North would tell the story. As the guardian of wonder, and a warrior, he probably isnt one to dwell in the past too much, always moving forward to new wonders he hasn't seen yet. That and he probably isn't the best storyteller. That's what Mother Goose is for

Feel free to disagree, but please keep reading... Like i said, the other guardians stories wont be as brief - not by a longshot!


	3. MiM and Nightlight

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any other material related to the movie (the books). Although, I don't think anyone owns the characters themselves

Again, thanks to all for reading!

As for the reviews...

To Jokermask18 - That's a good idea, that i may use! And now i'm officially SUPER-DUPER Excited (the caps are nescessary. If you don't read that with caps, it doesnt covey how excited i really am) for the next book. I hope they have FrostBite in it!

To Artemisgirl91 - I know! It's always annoying reading one of these fics when it suddenly dives away from the book storyline! Although, don't get me wrong, if they're well written, I still love them! (especially the FrostBite ones!)

To Dragowolf - If you can see Katherine as Mother Goose after just North's book, wait till you read the other two! And let me also suggest the two picture books that give MiM and Sandman's backstories I originally was going to have Katherine be somewhere "mysterious" (You'll probably understand why after reading the other two) but i decided against it. I figured that after several hundred years without Pitch around (as implied by the guardians surprise at seeing Pitch in the movie) that whatever would have happened to them in the past wouldn't have made much of a difference to to present.

To bedstories - Like i said, i don't want to ruin the books for anyone who hasn't read them yet, but i can understand your frustration. May i suggest getting them from Amazon? Or as audiobooks on iTunes? That's where i got my copies of the books. Also, I hope this explain's Nightlight for you until you can somehow get the books.

And a special thanks to reviewer lady of the wilds (whose review i caught literally ten seconds before posting this) - It'll be a chapter or two before i get to him, but i'm glad you like the story!

* * *

"The man in the moon has a babysitter!" Jack exclaimed.

"Of course! Who do you think took care of him while his parents were fighting Pitch?" Asked North.

"Wait, back up..." he said, waving his hands to stop North. "When did the Man in the Moon's parents fight pitch?"

"Maybe I should explain." A new voice said. "After all, it is my area of expertise."

Jack turned to the newcomer standing next to Nightlight. She was about the same height as him, and dressed in a white dress that looked like it was made of goose down. Although she looked about eighteen, Jack knew that she must be a lot older.

"Ah!" North exclaimed. "Katherine! I didn't know the two of you were coming today!"

"Well, we wanted to see if you need any help getting ready for Christmas. We weren't expecting to meet the new guardian, although it certainly is a pleasure." She held her hand out to Jack, and they shook. "My name is Katherine, although you probably know me as Mother Goose. North and I are old friends from before we were guardians."

"Uhh, hello." he said.

Nightlight chose this time to reappear, jumping down from the ceiling rafters, right on top of their hands. He gave Jack a brief suspicious glare, before Katherine patted him on the shoulder, and he hopped back into the rafters.

"You'll have to forgive him. He can get a little jealous sometimes."

She may have looked (and acted) young, something about her made Jack feel like he was talking to his mother. At least if his mother was eighteen and immortal.

All Jack could think to say was "Do you really have a goose?"

"Yes" she answered. "He's resting in the stables now. But did I hear you asking about the Man in the Moon's parents?"

"No need being to worry about that, I just have been explaining to him the whole story!" North said enthusiastically.

"I can imagine" said Katherine. She leaned in closer to Jack and whispered, "Let me guess. You have absolutely no idea what happened, do you?"

"Not a clue"

"It was being perfectly clear to me!" North pouted for a moment. Then he brightened, and said "Very well, I will not be interfering in your guardianship. Let us all hear the story!"

"Alright." They sat down and got comfortable, as she began. "A long time ago the universe existed in a golden age. It was a glorious place where every planet lived together in harmony. But then the darkness came. Pitch went from planet to planet, turning everything he touched as black and withered as his heart."

"But the great families stood against him; chief among them were Tsar Lunar and his wife. And for a time, Pitch was held at bay."

"It was during this time that the Tsars Lunar became parents. Their faithful robot watched over the child as he was growing up, and used a special magic to keep him from ever having a bad dream. But this was too much for Pitch. The moment he heard to the baby who had never know bad dreams, he decided that he would not stop until he had this child. It was now his mission to make this child into a dark nightmare prince."

One by one, the great families fell, until only the Lunars were left. To protect their child, they constructed a giant spaceship, and as Pitch closed in, they fled."

"They got away from his dark forces, but they were pursued."

"To keep from being detected, if Pitch's forces came too close, the ships massive fins and rockets would fold into the ship, and it would disguise itself as a moon. Pitch would pass right by it without noticing it. The tactic was succesful, but not forever. The Lunars arrived at an insignificant little blue and green planet, but before they could disguise their ship, Pitch attacked."

"Pitch was relentless, but so were the Lunars. Slowly the Lunars forces were weakened until there was only the Tsar and his wife were left to fight. The battle between the two of them lasted for days, but eventually Pitch got the upper hand and struck the death-blow, leaving only the child and his faithful caretaker."

"As Pitch approached the crib, the caretaker picked up a discarded diamond tipped spear, and flew at Pitch, channeling all of his energy into the spear. There was a great flash of light and they disappeared along with all of Pitch's forces."

"With the battle over, the ship was ruined. The fins and rockets had been destroyed, leaving only an unflyable sphere."

"The child grew up with only the creatures of the moon for company. As he grew up, he learned how to use his father's scientific equipment. Through the telescopes placed around the ship, he could see the Earth, and was surprised to find that there were children living there, and resolved to protect them from fear by sending out moonbeams to keep darkness away."

"But then, several hundred years ago, a moonbeam stumbled across a cave. Inside was Pitch, pinned to the wall by the caretaker's diamond spear, just barely clining to life. The curious moonbeam sensed something inside the spear tip, and sent it's power into it. The moonbeam was sucked into the spear,and the spear came out of the wall. Both Pitch and the caretaker, who was trapped inside the spear for centuries, were released.

"Pitch immeadiately went about to spread his darkness. The Man in the Moon's old caretaker had lost his memory, but once the Man in the Moon saw him flying about, he was able to slowly give him his memories back. He immediatly flew to Pitch's location, and saved the town he was attacking. That town was my town. The caretaker decided to stay nearby, to protect it. As North and I were chosen as guardians, we all grew closer, and learned the caretaker's name: Nightlight."

Although Jack had known from the beginning that the caretaker was going to turn out to be Nightlight, it was still surprising to find out everything that had happened. On one level, he knew that the Man in the Moon must have come from somewhere, but on a deeper level tried not to think about that. To him, he had laways just been... there.

All he could think to say was "Wow."

* * *

I'm glad to see that you all are enjoying the story so far! Please read and review!

Up next: Sandy!


	4. The Sandman

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any other material related to the movie (the books). Although, I don't think anyone owns the characters themselves

To Jokermask18: I know! I mean the movie is even dedicated to his daughter, who Katherine is named for!They could have at least thrown in a line saying something like "It's too bad Mother Goose is on vacation so she can't help us." At least put in something!

To Artemisgirl91: Hope you like this one just as much!

To RaistIsHot: Sorry for the delay, i'll try to get them written quicker. Hope you enjoy it!

On a related note, i probably won't be answering reviews this personally anymore unless someone ask's an actual question... or unless they absolutely are begging to be replied to!

* * *

Jack was always bored at this time of night.

After Katherine had finished the story, Jack had had an oppurtunity to ask a few questions. After asking where they were when they were fighting Pitch, (They were on a honeymoon. Not a marriage honeymoon... They were visiting the Man in the Moon's bee farm, so they couldn't get back in time.) most of the questions were about North's story. After learning that the sword North had gotten from the Man in the Moon's father was one of five relics that fell to earth from the battle with Pitch (He kind of lost track of the other four... something about a magic egg or tooth) he had wandered around the toy shop for a while. He would have probably stayed a bit longer and asked a few more questions, but Nightlight would start pestering him if he spent too much time around Katherine, so he figured he should probably go.

While he had been glad to learn their stories, he had been a little depressed that they had had so much contact with the Man in the Moon, while he had only been spoken to once, three hundred years ago. Although the Man in the Moon had had a plan for him the whole time, he could have - I don't know, said 'Hi' once in a while.

During the day, he had thought he had gotten over it, but now that it was the middle of the night, he was thinking about it again.

Tonight though, he knew what to do to get it off his mind.

"Hey, Sandy!" he called, flying up to meet his friend. "How's it going?"

The Sandman made a thumbs up appear over his head, and accompanied it with two real thumbs up, and a big smile. Noticing Jacks expression, he grew concerned, and changed the thumbs up into a question mark.

"Oh, no, I'm alright" he answered. "I met Mother Goose last night. She told me about the Man in the Moon's parents. Well, tonight, i was wondering if you would tell me your story?"

Sandy smiled again, and nodded. A series of pictures started forming over his head, complete with appropriate hand gestures. He could vaguely make out what looked like a shooting star, and an island. Now that he was a guardian, he had started to earn how to understand the Sandman's thought speak, but not when he was going this fast, or telling a long story.

"Whoa there Sandy!" he said. "You're going too fast for me!"

Sandy stopped, and frowned with a thoughtful look on his face. Suddenly, he smiled again, and the image of a lightbulb flashed over his head.

'This should be good,' thought Jack.

Sandy started forming something out of sand in his hands, then suddenly pointed at something behind Jack's back with a look of fear on his face.

Jack whirled around, his staff ready, expecting to see Pitch looming over him. But there was nothing. Jack quickly scanned the area before turning back towards Sandy. The last thing he saw was a golden ball hit him in the face.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes. He was floating in blackness.

For a few brief moments, he thought that Pitch had got him after all. Then lights began to appear.

Millions of golden lights shone around him in whatever direction he looked. The lights began to grow smaller until they were nothing but specks of light in the distance. When Jack turned around a final time, he knew where he was. The Sandman had knocked him out, and now he was dreaming about being in space.

On some level, he found it irritating that even though he didn't need sleep, Sandy could still knock him out.

Right in front of him was Earth. Only it didn't have a moon. A ship flew through him, causing him to lose focus of Earth for a second, but when he could see it again, the moon was there and it was surrounded by shadow. The ship that had flown through him was part of an armada attacking the shadows, but the armada didn't seem to be winning.

Suddenly a shooting star appeared behind Jack, and hit him. Miraculously, he wasn't hurt, but he was trapped on the tip of the star, unable to move. Before he had time to think of how to get off the star, he melted through to the center. To his surprise, the star was hollow, and the inside was decked out like one of the spaceships Jack would sometimes see when he went to the movies - which was easy to do when you were invisible.

He looked around in wonder for a moment, when he heard a tapping towards the front of the ship. There was someone sitting in the Captain's chair, and he was tapping on a name tag, hanging from the low-hanging ceiling.

'Sanderson Mansnoozie' Jack read.

The captain's chair turned around, revealing Sandy sitting there with a wide grin on his face.

"Sandy?" Jack tried to say, but something was wrong. He tried again, but nothing came out. 'I can't talk!' he thought.

Sandy, made a mouth appear over his head, and zipped it up, laughing.

Jack felt irritated that Sandy would do this to him, but it quickly changed into sympathy, realizing that Sandy went through this all the time. That gave him an idea.

He concentrated, and made a crude image of a shooting star out of ice in his hands. Then he made a little Jack and Sandy, and moved them to the center of the star, giving the Sandman a questioning look.

Sandy smiled, and nodded.

Warming up to the idea - err, cooling down to the idea - of the ice pictures, he gestured outside through the windshield of the ship, and made a little Pitch figure.

Sandy nodded again, and made a clock image, with the hands spinning backwards faster and faster.

Jack nodded in comprehension. They were back in time, watching the battle with Pitch that Katherine had told him about. Jack made a shooting star again along with a moon and Pitch. He made the shooting star attack Pitch, and looked at Sandy, asking _'Did you fight Pitch?'_

Sandy shook his head no, and made an elaborate galaxy out of sand. He showed the shooting star flying about in it, and spreading golden sand whenever it stopped at a star or planet. Jack understood...Sandy used to fly throughout the universe spreading good feelings wherever he went.

The little shooting star finally arrived at a little earth. The image dissolved and Sandy pointed outside, silently saying _'I ran across this by accident'_

Outside the window, part of the shadow army broke off from the attack on the moon, and came straight for the shooting star. The shadows burst through the windshield, and the ship lurched through towards the earth. They lost sight of the battle, and the Earth quickly grew larger.

Dream or not, Jack was terrified. As soon as the Sandman realized this, he grabbed Jack's hand, and they flew out of the ship. They followed the ship and watched it crash in the ocean. Sandy nudged Jack in the arm, and Jack looked at him. Sandy made another clock image, only this time, it was speeding forward in time. Jack looked up and saw that the sun and the (newly formed) moon were speeding around the earth. Months were flashing by every second.

Sandy nudged him again, and pointed to the spot his star had crashed. There was no evidence of a crash (well it did happen years ago after all) but zooming in closer, Jack could see a small golden figure floating on the waves. Jack looked back at Sandy and pointed between the figure and Sandy, saying 'Is that you?'

Sandy nodded, and pointed back to his past self. Now, the past Sandy was surrounded by a growing pool of golden sand. Over time, as the pool of sand grew, Jack realized that the past Sandy was asleep. The pool of sand slowly seemed to solidify, and began to form an island.

Not once did Sandy wake up.

Jack looked back to the real Sandy, and made a few z's out of ice, asking _'Are you sleeping this whole time?'_

Sandy nodded, and started making z's of his own. As the z's floated away, they started joining together, and became an island that looked exactly like the one in the ocean.

Jack understood. The past Sandman's dreams were becoming the island. This was where Sandy's dream sand came from.

Finally, when the island had grown so big that it could almost be considered a continent, The moon appeared from behind the clouds, and shone on Sandy's face.

Jack made an ice image of the moon, and put a little figure of a man in the middle of it, looking at Sandy. Sandy nodded.

The moon shined a focused beam on the past Sandman's face, and he woke up. He looked up at the moon, listened for a moment, and nodded. He stood up, and started swirling the sand all around himself, compacting it. Soon, the past Sandy was flying through the air, just like he did in the present.

As he disappeared into the distance, Jack looked back to his Sandy, who was smiling and nodding.

Slowly, everything faded to black.

* * *

I gotta say, i think this was my favorite chapter to write! Hope you all like it, please read and review!

Up next... Bunnymund and a surprise (sort of... it depends if you've read the books) guest!


End file.
